


Frustrations

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Already tense over technical difficulties, Reita has some difficulty with the additional frustration Uruha arouses in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrations

Uruha was eyeing him. It was easy to feel it, even all the way across the stage. Reita tried to ignore it and focus on what he was doing, what was going wrong and how he needed to adapt, but those _eyes_ were on him. It prickled a bit down his neck. What was that look for? Disapproval? Comfort? Worry? He was too upset to really read too far into it. He had to pay attention.

But nothing was _fucking working!_ He understood why Aoi had lost his temper earlier. But he would keep it together. He couldn’t lose face, not on stage, not with Uruha looking at him like that. Even though God knew how much he wanted to lose control with Uruha.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Aoi told him during a break as he did his best to fix the issues that, no matter how small they were, were pushing his patience. “You’ll be fine.”

Again he felt Uruha’s gaze between his shoulderblades, hot and inquisitive. Again it sent thrills through him, and he had to bite what he wanted to do back. And what was it he wanted to do, exactly? He was upset enough to want to just tell Uruha off, but the greater part of him wanted to relieve the stress and tension on that long, slender body.

_Bite it BACK,_ he told himself. _The problems and Uruha. Don’t show it here. Don’t show it at all!_

He managed to get the thoughts and the technical issues under control and he plowed through the rest of the main part of the concert with no more difficulties. Going backstage to change for the encore, he tore off the sweaty clothes and toweled off his strong torso, welcoming the cool air of the changing room.

Nearby, Uruha was slipping out of his more free-flowing garments, baring his lithe and supple body to the air. Reita watched out of the corner of his eye, tracing down every line and curve. It was all his to see and he knew it, but he feasted on it privately, looking away only as Uruha began to climb into his clothes. He ignored the chatter, discussion of whether or not they should go out, as he pulled on and buckled the pants of his encore outfit.

The bassist left the main area, heading into a smaller room to get a drink. He was sure he was alone, but as he straightened up from the fridge, he felt a hand trace down his bare back, and an ever-familiar voice murmured in his ear.

“I hate it when you ignore me.”

“I couldn’t afford to pay you mind, Ururu,” he replied, barely managing to swallow back the massive skip his heart had taken at feeling his friend’s touch. And it wasn’t stopping, but drawing lightly over the muscles in his back, down his side and hip. “Not even now.”

“We have a few minutes.”

Reita sighed, unscrewing the cap of his drink. He wanted to _so_ badly smash Uruha against the wall and take him, but - like he always did, had done for years and years - he fought it back even as his body heated under the light touches. “No, Uru.”

“I’ll accept that for now.”

Uruha moved in front of him, slowly crouching down. Reita tried to ignore him, but that flare in his eyes held his gaze all the way down. Uruha was smiling, cruelly and hotly, that lustful light evident in the curl of his full lips. Reita might have moved back, but Uruha’s touch sliding up and down his hip and thighs had him glued in place.

“Uruha -”

“I’ll accept ‘no’ for now, but tonight...” Uruha kissed the first bit of skin showing above his belt, and Reita shivered heavily, unable to fight back the urge at _that_ sort of touch. “Tonight...” And he kissed a bit higher, locking Reita’s breath in his throat. “You...” Another kiss. “Will finally...” Higher, his hands sliding slowly up Reita’s torso. “Give in to me.”

His whole body was aching, and he was struggling to keep himself calm. He could feel that same smirk on Uruha’s lips as they pressed into his ribs, his pectorals.

“Uruha, stop...”

A low laugh, and then he felt Uruha’s tongue run back down him, long and slow, to the beltline. Reita's firm handle on his feelings was gone now, and blood pounded through his body. He wanted it...! But then Uruha stood up with a smile and an innocent look.

“We’ll be in the same room tonight, Reirei. You’ll do more than just watch me undress, won't you?”

And he was gone. Reita stood, suddenly cold from the temperature that couldn’t even hope to match his inner heat. He had to go back out. He took several deep, ragged breaths to calm himself, drained the cold drink, and then went back, pulling on his shirt as quickly as he could so hopefully no one would see how his body was prickling for Uruha’s attention. He shot a glance at the guitarist, who was across the room messing around with Aoi. But those fiery eyes flickered to him, another smile curled those lips, and the tip of his tongue ran over his teeth.

He would resist. He had responsibility, to the band... to Uruha as a friend. No matter how the thought of how it would feel for that tongue, those lips to tease his -

“Let’s go, Reita!”

He half-fled the dressing room, just to get away from the sight of Uruha, even though he knew his friend would be out on stage shortly... and during the encore, it was anything-goes.

“You alright?” Kai asked.

“Yeah, fine.” He looked into Kai’s kind, worried face and mustered a smile. “Just a bit distracted.”

“We’re almost done. Things will be fine for the next one.” Kai smiled and then said, “See you on stage!”

They split ways, went out on stage, started as normal, and Reita began to regain himself. This was fine, everything was fine. Nothing wrong with his bass, or the sound. This was enjoyable. This was fun.

And then that gorgeous, burning angel came out on stage, whole being aglow, and right off the bat he began to press close and tease. From the moment they started the main part of Ride with the Rockers, Uruha was pressed up against his back, chin on his shoulder, watching him with those smouldering eyes, and while Reita managed to brush it off as he always did, he knew there was no escape.

They finished the song, and it was time for them to move away, but before they parted Uruha turned his head and murmured in a velvety, breathy voice into his ear, just for him to hear, _“Fuck me,”_ before he was gone, leaving Reita without will at the front.

Luckily Ruki didn’t seem to mind Reita still standing at center stage and simply stood up on the stand and leaned against him playfully as they continued the encore. Even then, Uruha would not leave him alone. When he found the strength and will to withdraw back to his corner, the guitarist came to him, laughing, touching him and pressing up against him, back to back, rubbing shoulder against shoulder, and – Reita almost lost it! – his ass against Reita’s.

_You are too skilled at this for your own good,_ Reita thought silently to Uruha as every rub sent a coarse shiver through his body. _But why today? Why tonight have you fixated yourself on me? Have you realized I’m at my breaking point? That after this long I can’t resist my urges anymore?_

Somehow he made it through the encore, but it was all a blur of touches and sounds, the feeling of Uruha’s firm body, and the reverberating, sensual whisper his friend had granted him that pulsed through him with every heartbeat. And when they trailed offstage, Uruha was right behind him, wrapping an arm around his back.

“Good job, Reita.”

“You too, Uruha.”

He heard it – his voice had become rough. Uruha smiled in that way Reita knew only he saw. He was lost. There was no denying it. He supposed the only obstacle now was to wait until they were safely at the hotel, with reassurance no one would intrude. But for now, the time was tortuous and long. He couldn’t look as they changed back into street clothes. He didn’t want to go out to eat, like Aoi and Kai were cheerfully discussing. He wanted to sate his other gluttony and he knew he would never make it through a meal.

“I’m a bit tired,” he heard Uruha say. “I kind of just want to go back to the hotel. Reirei?”

“I’ll go too.” He hoped he didn’t sound too eager.

“You sure, boys?”

“Yep." The guitarist's voice was warm and confident. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“I’ll drop these two off then and then meet the rest of you at the restaurant.”

Reita silently thanked their manager, who hurried them into the car and drove them to the hotel and made sure everything was checked in. He and Uruha stood in the elevator silently, and Uruha looked innocent, not a single trace of triumph or smugness on his face, as if he hadn’t just been inciting Reita to a violent passion. It drove the blonde even crazier.

He let his friend leave the elevator first, followed at a much slower pace, his hungry gaze devouring the sight of Uruha’s slim form walking jauntily down the hall to their room. He noticed it was a bit further from any of the other staff or member’s rooms… a godsend. He said a silent half-apology to every door as he passed it. He couldn’t promise this would be quiet.

It was only when Uruha had unlocked the door and was in the room that Reita sped up. He entered the room a bit louder than he had intended and found Uruha standing on the opposite end of the room, lazily pulling off his shirt. His strong back, slightly-curved hips… Reita stepped forward and let the door shut. He only just remembered to lock it before he shrugged off his jacket and crossed the room, growling.

“Who do you think you are?”

“I’m sorry?” Uruha asked lightly, not even turning to look at him.

Reita was half-blind with pounding lust. It was roaring through his whole body. He could still feel those light kisses dotted over his torso, that long, slow, seductive tongue making a path down him. Probably a bit more violently than he intended, he shoved Uruha and slammed him against the wall, earning a small, erotic moan. He pinned one of Uruha’s arms and pressed against him, grinding a bit into that pert ass the guitarist had been teasing him with not long ago.

“Desperate, are we?” Uruha breathed, his head arching back a bit, eyes meeting his.

“Who do you think you are, to make me want to fuck you right there on the stage?”

“Finally you give in… ah…!”

Reita had bitten his neck, sucking hard at the skin, and he felt the shiver of pleasure that tremored Uruha’s body. The hand that wasn’t keeping Uruha to the wall ran down his side, rough fingertips treasuring each little curve and dip. Uruha wriggled and mewed a tiny bit as his touch dropped to the hips.

“You’re upset,” he whispered. Reita shoved hard against him, forcing another moaning cry from him. “You want to take it out on me.”

“You asked for it,” Reita growled, slipping his hand down below the edge of Uruha’s pants. He took vicious pleasure in the breathy gasp that escaped from his partner’s throat as his fingers teased low down his hips, finding its way towards the sensitive. “You asked for it.”

“I did, I want it…”

“You’re a terrible slut.” Reita trailed his bites down to Uruha’s shoulder now as he grasped the hardening member. “Already like this…”

Uruha was clutching at the curtains, at the wall, body shuddering with erotic breath beneath him. “I am, I’ll admit it… I want you to fuck me…!”

Reita released him, let Uruha turn to face him, but then he captured him and held him, kissing him angrily and desperately, every bit of pent-up lust through all this time escaping. Uruha returned it eagerly, body undulating to his rough and greedy affections. The kiss went deeper quickly as Reita forced his way into Uruha’s full, yielding mouth, and he explored it, tasting everything, sucking on and forcing Uruha’s tongue to his will. He was blind, hungry, and yet all too aware of how aroused Uruha was, how his friend’s body was trembling violently and opening to give him access to everything.

He forced himself to move away from Uruha’s mouth and taste down his neck, leaving his mark, and Uruha’s fingers tangled in his short blonde hair.

“Please be gentle with this, Reita, just this, everyone will know –”

“Let them. This is mine.” He bit at a hardened nipple, and Uruha cried out, his firm body flexing. “Mine!”

Uruha was shuddering now, just moaning as Reita abused him, teased every sensitive spot. Reita knew these from all the years of light touches, secretly learning his way around the younger’s body. Uruha’s pale skin was flushed, and much of his strong and seductive façade had dissolved into this willing prey.

Reita loved it. He loved making Uruha subject to him, and it happened too little.

And then suddenly he pulled away, breathing hard, wanting Uruha to come begging for it. Uruha was always the one dominating. He wanted the guitarist to bow to him. And that withdrawal was already sign enough that it would happen – Uruha’s eyes were wide and confused. Reita snorted and went to his bed, ignoring how his body yearned to simply take what he wanted and how on display that fact was. He dropped down on it and folded his arms behind his head.

“Reita…”

“You’re too easy.” He closed his eyes, heart pounding, hoping he wasn’t ruining his only chance. If Uruha turned away, Reita probably would take things by force. “That’s all.”

Quiet for awhile, save for Uruha’s rough breaths. Then he heard a few heart-stopping noises – a belt being undone, the soft sounds of clothes falling. Footsteps tracing to the bed. Then he felt trembling fingers – trembling with want, not with fear – fighting with his belt and pants, and the sheath was violently yanked from him. A warm, heavy weight sat on his hips – pressed right against his aching need – and slowly he opened his eyes to see Uruha, completely naked, shimmering faintly with the promise of sweat, leaning over him, looking for a kiss.

Reita hid his glee and gave a kiss unwillingly. Uruha began to move down him slowly, planting heavy, wet, arousing kisses down his neck, across his collar, down that path of his torso. He had regained his smile, though, eyes watching Reita’s reactions. He scooted back, lightly grazing his tight entrance over Reita’s erection on the way, and then began to lick intricate patterns down Reita’s stomach and hips, lower and lower. Reita felt his heart jump into his throat with hope, with anticipation of what was coming.

And it came. Uruha kissed up his member oh so lightly, teasing growls from him that he tried to lock away, over the head, back down to the base, and then, _so skillfully_ , licked back up to the tip, slowly and heavily.

“Uruha,” Reita growled.

A hot smile, a flash of that gaze, and then Uruha’s mouth moved over it and took him in, all the way to the hilt, with one slow and deliberate movement, with a low, hungry moan that vibrated against him and all the way through him. Reita had to arch at the wrenching pleasure that shot through him like lightning, a strangled, growling groan rumbling from his chest.

“ _God,_ Uruha…!”

Uruha clung to his hips, moving along his length with heavy, pornographic moans, sucking on him as if he were the sweetest candy. Reita blindly felt down and grabbed a fistful of soft hair, his other hand clenching on the bed.

“That’s it, my God…!”

“I’m fucking you now,” Uruha purred as he came off and licked at the tip as if he were savouring an ice cream cone, “but what I told you on stage… I want that.”

“Tell me again,” Reita rumbled, watching his friend – his lover – tease him, overly delighted to see the guitarist’s lips moving curiously over his member. He couldn’t stop his hips from bouncing a bit now, wanting to do that to Uruha too… but he was going to make Uruha beg for it, one way or another.

“Fuck me,” Uruha moaned as he came back on to him, and Reita snarled hungrily, thrusting against Uruha and earning another long noise around him. “Oh, fuck me…!”

“You really want it?” Reita asked, drinking in the sight of the long body that he had watched and lusted after for years service him. He wanted to take out all of today’s frustrations, all of his life’s sexual frustrations, on it. “Do you?”

“Fuck me, fuck me…”

Uruha came off him again, licking over him, looking at him with those eyes… but they were different now. They were still burning, but they were a bit worried, a bit pleading… as if he were afraid Reita would simply throw him away.

“Fuck me, Reita. I want you in me… I want you to break me. I want you to make me yours. Please, _fuck me._ I can’t go without it any longer.”

Reita felt a smile curve his lips, and he said smoothly, “Come here. Kiss me.”

Uruha crawled back up, kissed him urgently. Reita took the hungry kisses, avoiding the tongue for a bit before he opened and let the kiss deepen. He stroked his hand through Uruha’s hair softly, watching his face, his shut eyes screw up in pleasure as the other hand ran gently up his arm, across his collar. He savoured the moans, Uruha shifting under his touch as he ran it down his torso, teasing ever lower against his member again, and at that point the sounds became strangled, pleading, his breath panting.

“Please, Reita, please...!”

“Oh,” Reita crooned sweetly, stroking over the manhood lightly, delighting in the violent jerks that wracked Uruha’s body. “You want this, hm?”

He curled his hand around it and lightly pumped, and Uruha arched, gasping, hips dropping down against Reita’s and grinding into the touch. Reita loved it viciously, growling as the guitarist moved against him. His best friend, usually so in control and confident, was whimpering and pleading for his attentions. Reita was the one in control now, and having Uruha as his willing and begging slave was entirely erotic.

He pulled Uruha down for another deep kiss, one punctuated by gasps and whimpers, and slowly rolled over so he was on top. As he moved back to simply look down at Uruha, pumping him gently so as not to hurt him, Uruha groaned, head thrashing a bit on the pillows, his dark hair splayed over the white material.

“Uruha.” He leaned back over and kissed Uruha lightly, teasingly, not allowing his whimpering toy to have anything deeper than that. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me...!”

“What do you want?”

“You...!”

“What do you want?”

“Please, Reita, fuck me...!”

“You’re so cute, begging...” Now he was the one kissing down the torso, continuing what he had started with. He caressed the hard nipples, not slowing even as Uruha writhed, making his way down to where he flicked his tongue over Uruha’s arousal. After he felt he had teased that enough, he continued by stroking it as let his mouth move lower between the legs. Uruha arched hard, a long moan leaving him.

“Reita...!”

“I don’t suppose you have lube,” Reita said lightly, wetting and teasing a finger into the tight entrance carefully. “Did you plan for this that thoroughly?”

“Of course I did!” His hips shuddered at the light strokes. “God, I did!”

“Oh?” Reita lifted his head to look at Uruha’s face, his lust-glazed eyes.

“I always... always... bring some on tour... hoping...!”

Reita felt himself smile, and he moved back up, kissing Uruha earnestly and passionately. “You are too much.”

“Do me,” Uruha whispered with a small laugh. “Screw me, fuck me!”

“With you asking like that, I can’t not.” Reita kissed him again lightly, trying to bite back the violence he wanted to inflict. The sudden softening was making Uruha more desperate though. He bit roughly at Reita’s lips, trying to keep him. “Hold on, hm? If I screw you dry we can’t go for a second round.”

With that Uruha moaned and his head fell back, giving Reita the freedom to move down to the foot of the bed and go through Uruha’s bag. Fortunately, it wasn’t shyly hidden, but easily found under just a couple of shirts. Clearly, he had been planning for this. Every single glance and touch and movement during the live had probably been just to bring him to this. Taking the lube with him, Reita returned and climbed back on top of his partner. The guitarist kissed at him fiercely, rolling his hips up against Reita’s, and the bassist returned the affection with increasing need. Without parting from Uruha's mouth, he prepared himself before running his slick palms down between Uruha’s full thighs.

“God...!”

“So needy. Look at you, quivering with every touch.”

“Reita, come on...!”

Reita opened those thighs, gazing lovingly and possessively over this body he had watched for years, wanted, longed for. Finally he was about to take it. He wasn’t sure this was real. It couldn’t possibly be.

But he hesitated. Was it worth it? He could seriously hurt Uruha, just to sate his lust. Would he really risk that...?

“Nervous?”

Uruha’s breathy, panting, silky whisper made him look up, into those eyes. They had cleared, and they were burning, but with a softer passion, inviting him... asking quietly for confirmation.

“Are you?” Reita asked, moving a bit closer. He had to be softer now, even though the frustrations were still pounding for release, aching for the hard and fast violent lovemaking he had been thinking incessantly about all through the concert.

“A bit. But it’s you. You’ve always taken good care of me.” Uruha reached down and touched his face. “So I know this will be amazing.”

Reita leaned into the touch, up, kissed Uruha softly now, feeling tender affection open in him. That was why he wanted this... not the anger and frustration. Because Uruha was his best friend. Because Uruha was the one he had loved for years.

“I love you,” he murmured, feeling embarrassed to say it out loud.

“I love you too,” Uruha replied, tilting his head for another kiss. “Always.”

“Can I fuck you?”

A small laugh. “Please do.”

Reita pulled back, just enough to make sure he was doing this right, because he didn’t want to be too far away now. Slowly, gently he began to enter, and Uruha arched with a gasp, eyes widening.

“Uruha...?”

“I’m fine, keep going...!”

It was tight and hot, and Reita was going crazy, explosions of pleasure ringing through him. Uruha was gripping his arms, beginning to scream as he got deeper and deeper.

“Ah, Reita...!” “Uruha...”

He hit all the way in and growled, head back, whole body burning with the pleasure. Uruha’s hips were already bouncing hungrily, jerking more blissful feelings into him. He leaned over, hands still holding Uruha’s legs apart, kissing at Uruha’s chin. The guitarist wrapped one arm around his neck. The other hand fumbled towards one of his and took it, holding it tightly. Reita laced his fingers through Uruha’s and squeezed softly.

“You all right?”

“Oh," was the breathy moan. "It feels good...”

"Doesn't hurt?"

"Just a bit. Not enough. So good." Uruha smiled when Reita kissed him, arm wrapped around the bassist's neck keeping their faces barely a breath away. “Go crazy."

Reita grinned and told him, “Pleasure.” He began to move, slowly, to accustom himself to Uruha’s body and to let his lover accommodate to him. The first few thrusts made Uruha’s face scrunch a bit, his breath short, but as Reita smoothed out, the tension faded away and Uruha’s head simply fell back, moans pouring from him.

“Oh God, Reita!”

It felt good, too good, to be thrusting into him, to hear his moans, to be holding his hand and his thighs. Those thighs he had flaunted to everyone! But he was the one between them now, enjoying what Uruha was giving to him, knowing him all the way through. It was a vicious and delicious victory for him. The man so many had wanted was beneath him, begging for sexual satisfaction from him, screaming at each thrust he made.

He couldn't suppress the grunt and growls of satisfaction as he fucked Uruha, kissing at his mouth, sharing faster and hotter kisses with each thrust he made. At length he couldn't breathe, so he pulled away from Uruha’s mouth and bent his head into his partner’s shoulder.

“God... God, Reita! Fuck!”

“More?” he asked breathlessly, body aching to cum right there, into this tight and hot body.

“Please, more!”

The lust was taking back over. He pulled back, letting go of Uruha’s hand so he could spread the thighs wider, and there he watched as the long, beautiful body bounced with each thrust, watch Uruha’s face twist with pleasure and his chest heave with passion.

“Ah, Reita, please!”

He pulled out, grabbed Uruha and rolled him over before re-entering. It was easier to go harder and deeper like this, especially holding the hips in place, and he had the satisfaction of watching Uruha’s back curve and arch, his hands clench at the sheets. His voice rippled with the hard pumps, just as the bed creaked dangerously beneath them.

“Reita, _Reita please please_ please, God, God...!”

Somehow he had never thought Uruha would be so loud, so insistent, so talkative during sex. The fact that he was so turned him on more. He wanted to hear it more. He slowed for a moment to tease, and Uruha tried to thrust back against him, his slim hips searching for more. Reita ground hard and deep into him, pulling him into it, and Uruha’s head fell back so Reita could see just a bit of his gasping face.

“God!”

“Do you like this, Uruha?” Reita asked roughly, ignoring the hard tugs in his stomach telling him to finish it off. 

“God, don’t stop, Reita, please don’t stop!”

“How can I?” It came out as a growl as a particularly vicious bursting urge to cum attacked him. He wouldn't do it, as long as he could bite it back. He would milk this for as long as he possibly could.

“Don’t...” A moaning scream, and Uruha’s whole body shuddered. “God, there!”

He had felt it, and Reita attacked it mercilessly, and Uruha melted into a shuddering, screaming, pleading mass, thrusting his hips up as if to offer them to Reita. The bassist certainly took it that way, angled deeper and harder, pounded hard into Uruha’s hot, tight ass. The guitarist clawed at the bed weakly, begging so much and so quickly even that aroused Reita more.

“Please Reita, fuck me, break me, please... I don’t even want to walk, just... God _God Reita please fuck me hard!_ ” His screams and moans were delicious. They were almost too much to stand. Reita simply laughed to himself and wrapped his arms around Uruha’s slender hips, pulling himself deeper and kissing across the smooth back.

“My Uruha...”

“All yours, _God you’re amazing!_ ”

“Tell me.”

“You’re amazing, amazing, I can’t breathe... harder, oh God, _Reita!_ ”

He did as Uruha not asked, not really because Uruha wanted it, but because he wanted it, and he had wanted it for so long. He wanted it so badly that he was still struggling to keep himself from climaxing after this short amount of time. If it was a short amount of time. As far as he was concerned, time had stopped to allow him this.

But it could only last so long.

Uruha was shuddering hard, his whole body arching so far to handle the pleasure that he was bent almost entirely in half, and he cried, “Reita, I can’t, I can’t, I’m going to cum!”

“Not yet.” He wanted to watch it. He wanted to watch Uruha's climax, watch his face as Reita continued to make love to him. He pulled out again, despite the panic and addicting need to force back in, and flipped Uruha over onto his back. Uruha’s hands were scrambling against the bed, searching for hold, as Reita opened his thighs wide and pushed him. Reita felt himself tensing to keep it all in, so he could go even just a bit longer. So he could make Uruha cum first. “Not yet, Uruha...!”

“God, God, Reita!” He was gripping at the headboard as Reita pumped his hips heavily, hard, so his whole body visibly rippled with the urges. His breath was only crying orgasmic gasps, getting more desperate with each one. “Oh, _God...!_ ”

“You gorgeous fuck...” Reita loved him, loved him, wanted to make Uruha love him. “Let me hear you scream!”

“ _God, Reita-!!_ ”

Uruha arched hard onto him, screaming his name, and he felt the heat spurt out, onto his stomach, and at that sensation, he let everything lose and went flying into heaven, pulling himself deep into Uruha to leave as much of himself in the guitarist as at all possible.

And how long did that moment last? He didn't know, but when it faded and his head returned, he found himself huddled over Uruha, his hips still moving into his lover’s, protesting the finish, wanting to continue. And Uruha lay weak beneath him, gasping for breath, staring up at him with a profoundly overwhelmed and speechless expression.

He was worried now. What if Uruha regretted? Would his best friend hate him? He didn't know if he could deal with that. He couldn't lose Uruha. Uruha was too big a part of him. But then Uruha reached up with a soft smile and touched his face.

“I love you.”

That soft, utterly earnest, breathless word washed all his fears away, and he smiled down at Uruha, his body melting in the bliss. He tilted his head down and gave the guitarist a pure, innocent kiss, unmarred by the act they had just committed.

“I love you, Uruha.”

Uruha continued the kisses as Reita ran a hand across Uruha’s body, treasuring it yet again, lovingly and possessively tracing it. He stroked across the full, smooth, pale thighs that were still open around his hips, and Uruha sighed and flexed against his touch.

“You’re amazing.”

“Oh?”

“Easily... that was the best I've ever had. But.” Uruha lipped at him again, sucking on the inside of his lower lip just slightly. “I've always wanted you.”

“Same here, you ridiculous man.” He settled, just tracing softly over Uruha’s inner thighs, feeling every little tremor and shiver. “Always.”

“Does that mean there will be an again?”

“Perhaps... when I get frustrated again.”

“Oh, cruel,” Uruha breathed a bit. “I suppose I’ll have to start sabotaging your equipment.”

Reita laughed, kissed him again, settled down to blanket Uruha. And Uruha held him close, wouldn't let him go, squeezed his hips just slightly with those gorgeous thighs, asked in breathy whispers for promises of more.

Too perfect. Reita would take it. This soft, warm, complete embrace was all he had wanted. He resolved that, if Uruha didn't sabotage things, he would sabotage himself just to have the excuse to do this over and over again.


End file.
